


Pick you up

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: In which Konoha uses awful pick-up lines that are effective in their own roundabout way





	Pick you up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ 
> 
> Something not sportsfest related? wow! This has been laying around in my wips folder since April now, so I thought I'd finally get around to posting it because I'm actually rather fond of it. 
> 
> loosely based off of a kissing prompt : "Giggling kisses"

Akinori huffs an exasperated breath as he sits up, rubbing his eyes as he lifts his glasses off of his face, putting them down next to his homework. He’s been staring at the same page for ages now, not absorbing any of the information on it. He takes a peak over at his study partner, taking in Haruki’s form, hunched over as he scribbles notes and shuffles through papers. 

The blond only realizes he’s been staring when soft, twinkling brown eyes that he loves and adores lift up and lock with his own. 

“Something on my face?” Comes the amused lilt as Akinori shakes himself out of his admiring reverie and berates himself as he’s caught once again -though he knows it won’t be the last time- before recovering and smirking a little, lazily propping his cheek in his hand as he answers, 

“I don’t know, I haven’t gotten past your eyes yet,” He’s rewarded with a snort as Haruki rolls his eyes at him, 

“You’re so cheesy,” Akinori feels pleased, noticing the way the other’s cheeks are straining in an attempt not to grin. Unfortunately for one Komi Haruki, his partner loves a challenge,

“Which is a shame, because you’re lactose intolerant,” This time he gets a groan as the brunet drops his head onto the table, making the blond wince a little at the ensuing ‘thunk’, feeling a little disappointed that he can no longer drink in the various expressions on the face he wishes he could wake up to every morning. 

“You’re terrible, aren’t you supposed to be doing your math homework?” Haruki turns his head enough that he can look up at him, trying -and failing- to glare at him. 

“I am, in fact, I was just wondering if you’re a forty-five degree angle? Because you're acute-y,” He laments the fact that he still can’t see all of his partner’s face, he does his best to take in and memorize what he can see of his stunned expression, feeling a flush running up his neck at his own words,

“ _Aki_ , what the hell!?” This time Haruki is holding back laughter as he stares at him, blush reaching his own cheeks and looking both impressed and a little horrified at the line. The taller of the two has to admit that one was a bit much, even for him. 

“Well, _actually_ , I’m writing a term paper on the finer things in life, and I was wondering if I could interview you,” Yes, this one is much better. Smooth, Akinori, _smooth_ ,

“You’re awful, shut up,” His short partner is sitting up again now, his soft tone and look of fond exasperation take away from any bite the words could carry. For once, the blond doesn’t get distracted by how incredible Haruki looks when he smiles like that and answers without missing a beat, 

“Make me,” Akinori grins at him smugly in challenge,

And so he does. The brunet lunges at him as he starts laughing and the next thing the taller registers is that Haruki is half sitting on top of him, clutching his shoulders for balance and almost toppling them both over, there’s breath against his lips as their soft giggles echo through the room, the sound cut off as they close the gap, smiles molding together into a tender kiss. 

Haruki pulls away enough that he can rest his forehead against Akinori’s, and they’re both grinning uncontrollably. The blond’s gaze turns playful as he lowers his voice to a gentle whisper, 

“If this is what happens every time I use bad pick up lines on you, I’ll be using them more often,” He gets a soft chuckle for his efforts,

“Shut up,” 

“Make me,” 

And so he does. 

(Konoha never does get around to finishing that math homework)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ♥ 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about these two on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](https://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com) !


End file.
